<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cody's Bi Awakening by ilivefordemomedic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371107">Cody's Bi Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivefordemomedic/pseuds/ilivefordemomedic'>ilivefordemomedic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bi awakening, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future AU, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, cody's an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivefordemomedic/pseuds/ilivefordemomedic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody's an actual idiot and doesn't realize bisexuality exists a few months into his relationship with Noah.<br/>Gwen and Emma are mentioned, this also takes place around 5(?) years after Ridonculous Race.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Anderson/Noah, Emma/Noah (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cody's Bi Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is not my best work...<br/>am posting a duntrent fanfic collection in the near future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day. Spring had come, and flowers were blooming everywhere. Cody and Noah were in the park, lying down on a blanket. Noah was resting his head on Cody's chest. The two had been dating for a few months after Emma broke up with Noah. Everything was peaceful.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Cody jolted awake, hitting Noah's head. "<em>Ow</em>," Noah said in his monotonous voice. "I'm sorry, Noah. We can't do this anymore. I'm attracted to women." Cody admitted as if no one else knew this. "So?" Noah replied, "I'm also attracted to women, <em>though</em> I prefer dating men."</p>
<p>"Wait…" Cody said in confusion. "YOU CAN LIKE <strong>BOTH?!</strong>" He yelled. "Obviously?" Noah answered snarkily. "Doesn't Gwen also like both?" Noah added. "I thought she was a closeted lesbian!" "Dude, you've been in the closet for so long, you couldn't tell a person and a shirt apart," Noah stated sarcastically.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>